Tilt-up concrete construction has been used in the past to produce concrete building structures. Basically, the walls of the building are formed by a series of concrete pads or slabs that are precast and then erected around a foundation wall. Typically, the builder will employ various means to anchor the respective concrete pads or slabs to a foundation and to each other. Once the respective concrete pads or slabs have been erected on the foundation and secured together, a roof structure is then erected across the composite concrete wall structure of the building and the interior sides of the concrete wall are finished.
There are many advantages to concrete building structures. However, in the past, one of the major drawbacks to tilt-up concrete pad construction is that builders have found it difficult to devise a practical and workable system for producing the concrete pads, erecting the concrete pads and securely connecting and anchoring the concrete pads around a foundation structure. Expressed in another way, no one has come forward with a practical, economical way of manufacturing and erecting concrete pads especially in the area of residential building. Too often, the processes used by builders, especially in the area of residential construction, has been expensive and difficult to manage.
Beyond the above, another drawback that has been found in the past with respect to concrete residential homes is that it has been difficult to design a system that yields an economical and attractive home inside and out. Too often, the resulting concrete building structure carries with it an appearance that is not viewed with great favor by potential homeowners. In this regard, too often, such concrete residential homes in the past have had an appearance that tends to look more like a commercial building than a home. For that reason, it is appreciated that the demand for concrete residential homes have suffered.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a practical and economical approach to concrete construction especially in residential home building.